Pure Bliss
by MadameDegrassi354
Summary: Clare wakes up and has a terrible cold, will a visit from Eli make her feel better? One-shot


**AUTHORS NOTE: I will be updating my other story, _I Want The Truth_ soon, I just have a lot going on right now. I have the chapter I just have to type it up. I'm writing this one shot because all us EClare fans are a mess right now and are doubting their relationship. And for the record, ELI SAID WE NEED TIME APART, WE NEED TO TAKE A BREAK! Okay? They didn't break up. They're taking a break. I just wanted to clarify that to everyone because some people actually stopped watching Degrassi because of the EClare break, ITS CRAZY! But that just shows how dedicated we are! **

**So here is a cute/ steamy one-shot for all the broken hearts out there that are trying to cope with the EClare situation.**

* * *

"Clare! You need to get up, its almost 7 and school starts soon." Jake screamed through Clare's door. She opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock. It did go off an hour ago but she must have fallen back asleep. She tried to get up but she couldn't muster any energy to do so. She felt so hot and her throat was on fire.

"Jake.." she croaked and tears stung her eyes due to the pain in her throat. She was going to try and call for him again but decided against it and grabbed her phone from her night stand.

_Please come to my room and bring my mom -Clare_

Not even a minute later Helen and Jake came into Clare's room.

"Sweetie you don't look so good, what's wrong?" Helen asked coming to Clare's side and placing a hand on her forehead seeing if she had a temperature.

"Yeah, Clare. You look like crap." Jake unnecessarily added and Helen gave him a disapproving look for his choice of words.

"You're very warm, I'm going to call you out sick for today. But I can't stay home to take care of you. Will you be okay by yourself?" Helen asked looking at her watch and then back to Clare.

"I-i- t-thin-k so-o." she tried to say but she sounded like a dying cat.

Helen gave Clare a strained look and then looked to Jake who was awkwardly standing there.

"Jake, I'm going to write you a note so you can be late to school today, I'm going to need you to go to the store and get Clare a few things so she gets better soon." she took a notebook from Clare's table and a pen and wrote Jake a list of items and a late note for school.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Jake said and left to the store.

"I'm gonna get going, sweetie. Call if you need anything." Clare nodded her head not trusting her voice and Helen left for work.

Clare looked back over at her clock and saw that school just started and she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't because she was sick, it was because she hated missing school. Sure, call her weird for liking school, but it beats having to be by yourself all day when you could be around your friends and learn new things that you didn't know.

* * *

She didn't realize that she fell asleep because the next thing she sees is Jake placing a damp cloth on her forehead and holding a cup of tea.

"Than-nk-k y-ou, J—ak-e" she took the tea from him.

"No problem sis, just don't get me sick. Katie would kill me!" he half joked.

"No pro-m-eesies-s" she smiled and was glad that they were brother and sister now

"I better get going, can't miss pre-calc with Mr. Armstrong" then he left and told her that there was chicken noddle soup down stairs if she wanted to make some.

She sighed and took a sip of her tea, and enjoyed the warm liquid that made her throat feel better. She turned on her TV and tried to find a good movie to watch and the first thing that she came across was Twilight. She smiled and clicked on the channel just as Edward was saving Bella from the blue van; it was secretly Clare's favorite part in the first movie.

Clare placed her tea on her night stand and moved her body slowly on her side to face her TV better. After a while she began to feel drowsy and fell asleep as Bella walked into her old Ballet school...

* * *

She was half asleep when she felt someone touching her curls, and neck and felt a soft kiss being placed on her over heated neck. She loved the cool hands that were touching her hair and neck, it made her feel safe and comfortable and she knew who they belonged to.

"E-ww- i, wh-aat yo-u d-o-nig h-ur?" she sounded like a four year old who could pronounce their 'I's'.

Eli chuckled and moved a damp curl away from her face, "I'm here to take care of my damsel in distress." she smiled at his comment and then frowned due to the fact she looked terrible. She had her hair back in a crazy bun, curls everywhere. She wore a large t-shirt that went about mid thigh and a pair of panties, and no bra. She dove under the cover and hid herself from Eli hoping he didn't see all of her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"I don-n't wan-t yo-o-u see-e-ein-g me li-ike th-is, I lo-ok-k ter-r-rrib-ble!" she began to tear and sniffled.

"Clare, you always look beautiful. Don't cry." he pulled away the cover and wiped away the few tears that slid down her face.

"R-w-eally?"

"Yes. And I love your pj's by the way." he winked at her and her face heated up more than it already was.

"Thank-k y-ou" she looked down and he put his hand under her chin so she was looking him in the eyes. He was leaning in about to kiss her but she stopped him.

"N-no-o! I'm-m N-OT g-ett-ing y-ou s-ii-ck." he pouted, he looked so damn cute.

"Fine, for now." he smirked and got up.

"Where you go-oing." her voice started to sound a little better now.

"To make you some soup so you can get better."

"I don't want to be by myself up here. Take me with you?" she asked sweetly. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and brought her down stairs. He lied her on the couch and went into the kitchen to make her soup. When it was on the stove he went back up stairs and retrieved her blanket and two pillows. He placed the pillows on the arm of he couch and picked Clare back up and placed her on the pillows and then placed the blanket over her and tucked her in.

"Thank yo-u" she smiled when he kissed her cheek and went back into the kitchen to check on her soup. He came back with a blue bowl and a metal spoon and a cup of ice water.

"Can you sit up or do you need help?" he asked placing the items on a table tray and moving it near the couch.

"I'l-l tr-ry." she tried to get up but her body wasn't having it. It hurt too much for her to move, everything ached.

She whimpered and Eli gave her a sad look, his poor girl.

"Let me help you. Put your arms around my neck." he instructed and she did as she was told, their faces so close that she could notice the small flecks of gold in Eli's light green eyes, it was so hard for him not to kiss her right there. He then put his hands around her, kinda like a hug, and got her into a sitting position.

"There we go. Okay open up." he blew on the spoon full of soup before feeding it to Clare.

"Mm..mm, so good" he kept feeding her the soup until the bowl was empty and then helped her drink the glass of ice water he got her. When she finished her cup of water they laid down on the couch and watched some old episodes of _Rugrats_.

"Eli"

"Yeah." he looked down at her and smiled. He's never seen anything as breath taking as Clare, her face was glowing and her cheeks were a beautiful shade of red. Even though she looked this way because of her fever, she was beautiful.

Clare forgot what she was going to say to Eli, his eyes and lips were to distracting. The caring look he gave her and everything he did for her today made him an even more beautiful man. There faces moved closer together and finally the space between them was gone and his lips were on hers. The kiss was simple at first but than heat up fast. Clare moved her head to the side to deepen the kiss as she felt Eli's tongue swiped across her bottom lip waiting for her to open her mouth for him. She let him in and their tongues danced and they were both in pure bliss. His hands moved up and down her sides as hers played with his long dark hair.

So he was more comfortable he moved to lay between Clare's legs and kissed down her neck and nibbled on her ear knowing how much she loved it.

"Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear sending chills through out her body.

"Mm..yes." she moaned and threw her head back when he bit her neck harder. She felt him slid his hands up her legs and under her shirt and up to her chest. They have touched each other a few times before above clothing, but never underneath.

He touched her chest, giving her breasts a few gentle squeezes and rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger.

"Oh, Eli.." she moved her hips trying to relieve herself of this tension she was feeling in her lower abdomen and felt that Eli was aroused as well.

"Fuck, Clare. Don't stop." he moved his hips with her and grind into her a little bit harder. She wrapped her legs around him and moved in sync with his hips.

"Eli..I want to feel more.." she said in pure bliss, she's never felt like this before and she loved the feeling of being intimate with Eli. He stilled their hips and pulled at the hem of her shirt making sure that it was okay and she nodded her head. He lifted her shirt and threw it on the floor somewhere, not caring where.

"My god, you're beautiful from head to toe, Blue." she smiled and blushed from his comment and waited to see what he would do next. She looked at his eyes and saw they were a darker shade of green that she wasn't used to seeing, but she loved this side of Eli, he was so..sexy.

He started to kiss around her chest and purposely avoided kissing her nipples.

"Eli..please.." he stopped his teasing and grind hard into her and she let out the sexiest moan ever.

"Oh god!" he felt amazing, she started moving with him again, but faster this time because she felt the pressure in her was building up and she needed release soon. Eli moved his mouth over her left breast while his other hand grouped the right breast. She swore she saw stars, she felt amazing.

"Eli..ELI!" she finally came undone, she never felt more alive in her life. So after Eli came undone, "CLARE!" both of them were breathing heavily and were covered in sweat.

"That was..wow" was all Clare could say.

"Wow is definitely the right word for that." Eli agreed and leaned down to kiss Clare.

"What time is it?" Clare asked.

"Its 2:10, why?"

"I just wanted to make sure no one was going to walk through the front door any second."

Eli laughed, "Yeah, that would be bad."

"I love you." Clare said in all seriousness as she played with his hair.

"I love you too, Forever and Always remember?"

"Yeah, Forever and Always." she repeated and kissed him.

* * *

**When I wrote the last three lines of this I started balling. I'm sorry if you cried when you read those lines, but I had to add them in, you understand right? So this was my first rated M piece, I hope you enjoyed this! I honestly had no idea it was going to turn out his way, but it did. I hope to see some reviews for this! And I love discussing Degrassi episodes with people, so PM me!**

**~MadameDegrassi354 **


End file.
